The voice in my heart
by Euna
Summary: basically the story is about Kazuki meeting up with a very pretty girl...but then just read the story and you'll see how it goes...


The Voice In My Heart

……On the night of September 21st

The getbackers Has been sent to Shibuya by Heaven to get back the missing painting by a mysterious client with the help of kazuki and Himiko.

"Wow this place is so beautiful" Gingi said while looking around.

"Ya, beautiful" Himiko agreed.

"I wonder where is the warehouse" Ban Wondered.

Meanwhile Kazuki heard a voice …..He wondered then he close his eyes and listen to the voice It was a beautiful voice ……..He didn't noticed that he was coming closer to the voice. He opened his eyes and he saw a crowd of people gathering into one spot …It was a big stage and he was amazed when he saw the voice coming from a girl that girl looked like an angel …the girl has long blonde hair and a beautiful green eyes.She has a beautiful face. Kazuki can't stop looking at the girl. She was so beautiful.

Meanwhile…….

"Oh! Where's Kazuki?" Gingi asked while looking to different direction.

"He's here earlier" Himiko replied.

"Kazuki where have you been?" Ban asked Kazuki.

"Umm…. Just walking" Kazuki Replied.

"Don't go wondering to the streets ….We have client for god sake!" Ban Shouted to Kazuki.

"Look It's getting darker and darker, We need to find a place to stay tonight" Gingi said.

"Ya, you're right …Let's look for a hotel to sleep tonight" Himiko agreed.

The four went to a cheap hotel. Everybody except Kazuki sleeped already.

Kazuki went to the rooftop of the hotel. He sit near the end of the rooftop.

Kazuki saying to his mind "The girl ….she was so pretty, her voice ……her voice felt warm to my heart ……but why does she looked like she's not happy?"

The next morning

Kazuki reading the newspaper

Kazuki saw the girl on an article on some part of the newspaper.

….We have an exclusive Interview to the popular and beautiful singer Kaila:

Full Name: Kaila Kinzoku

Occupation: Singer

Age: 19 yrs.old

Fact you don't know about Kaila: She lost her father in a plane crash accident.

"Maybe that's the reason why her eyes looked so sad in spite of all those popularity" Kazuki said to himself.

"……Maybe I can do something to make her happy …….I wish I can do something……"

Meanwhile Kazuki and Himiko went to the market to buy some couple of foods

Kazuki heard the voice again he followed it

"wait Kazuki where are you going?" Himiko asked.

"Don't worry I'll be back" Kazuki replied.

The voice bought Kazuki to a Forest.

Kazuki saying to himself "I don't know there's a forest near here"

The beautiful girl kept singing and singing not knowing that somebody is watching her.

Kazuki clapped then he said "You have a beautiful voice"

The girl was shocked then she said "….Why, Thank you …..but how did you find this place?"

"You're voice lead me to this place" Kazuki Replied.

"Oh ..I see ….you know this place was the favorite place of my father ….whenever I'm here It brings back memories" Kaila replied looking so down.

"I am sorry to hear about you're father" Kazuki said pityingly.

"I've always been alone since my Father died …..He was the most precious person in my life …….But I know I must move on"

"A beautiful girl like you should not be here alone in this dangerous forest"

" I know ……but this is the happiest place for me"

"I understand how you feel ……but this place is so dangerous …..but if you really want to stay here ….I'll be at you're side"

"Umm…. Gee, Thank you! I'm Kaila and you are?"

"I'm Kazuki"

"Nice to meet you Kazuki" then smiles

The two started to talk about their Interest, Hobbies and their life …….then It was starting to get dark and cold too. Kazuki put his long sleeved shirt to kaila's shoulder.

"Thank you, Kazuki" then she returned a smile"

"I promise I'll protect you" Kazuki Replied.

Kaila started to like Kazuki …..she blushed and heart started to pound

"I remember when I was young …My Father always painted a painting of me with the animals here……I was so happy ……..that painting was the last painting of my father ….. and It was his Obra too ….That painting was so popular back then everybody wants to have it …..they say they'll pay it up to 13.3 million and then they started giving Higher and Higher price for the painting . But my father refused it …….because the painting is his Gift to me for my Birthday ……..One day a group of people steal my Father's precious painting and replaced it with a fake one while He was traveling on a plane ….He was about to return here in Japan …He went to America for an award that was given to him …….then He died on a plane crash ……..The fake painting was still there and without any damage …..I know it was fake ….because the ring he gave me wasn't there …….In order for me to have money I sell the fake painting ………then Miss Kari, My Manager …..started to live with me …..she took care of me ….and she made me a singer…… without her …I don't know what will happened to my life."

"Oh, I see…." (then Kazuki said to himself) "I'll give you back that painting ….I promise, Kaila.

The two talked and talked until it was late at night.

Kaila, sneezed…… Kazuki put his clothing over the shoulders of Kaila

……."why, thanks you Kazuki, but you don't have to bother it anyway ….I'm fine don't worry" kaila, said with an appreciated voice.

…….then a couple of men surprised them … each of them carries a very dangerous weapon…..then they tried to attack Kaila but Kazuki ran fast towards Kaila then the group of men started to attack Kazuki, Kazuki showed nof his power …then he finished the group of men in just 5 seconds… Kaila was so amazed, she didn't think that Kazuki is a strong person …and that Kazuki would risk his life for her.

"so are you heart?" Kazuki asked with a voice so full of concern.

"…..no…..thank you for helping me out, Kazuki" kaila said while looking downwards.

"no problem, like I said before……. "_I'll protect you" _Kazuki said while moving forward to kaila.

Then Kazuki was in front of Kaila. He grabbed her head then laid it on his chest. "so don't you have to worry kaila…… I am always here to protect you …I promise you that…" then Kazuki hugged Kaila sweetly.

After that the two sat at the tree, they were looking at the stars that time, then they fall asleep……..

The next day…

At the hotel…..

"What the! Where is Kazuki? Today is the day we will go get that painting back, to it's rightful owner." Ban asked angrily.

"Don't worry he said he will be back….." Himiko answered.

"…I just hope he comes back" Ginji said while looking at the window.

At the forest………

Kaila has finally waked up, but she was all alone, she didn't see Kazuki with her. Kaila felt sad because Kazuki left him….. but she knew Kazuki wouldn't do that, so she put a smile on her face then she prepared herself, then she leaved the forest went to the house of her manager.

Meanwhile……

Kazuki was searching for the warehouse after all, after he done many research he then finds out that the painting that has been their mission was the same painting that the father of Kaila created for her. Then finally Kazuki found the warehouse, he fight and fight until he reached the main floor…………. The painting was there. Kazuki was so surprised……. Dr.Jakal was the one guiding the painting…..

"Akabane?" Kazuki asked surprisingly.

"oh, what a pleasant surprise, Kazuki….. so you were here…" Akabane replied.

"what are you doing here?" Kazuki asked again.

"what do you think I'm doing… of coarse I'm guiding the painting……….It's my job."

Then ban, Himiko and Ginji crashed their way to the warehouse.

"Ban, ginji, Himiko? What are you doing here?" Kazuki asked.

"should we be the one to ask that?" ban replied.

"akabane?" Himiko asked.

"ya, it's me, tell me have you've been asked to get that stolen painting back?" akabane asked.

"yes now give it back!" Himiko replied.

"No one gets that painting than me" Kazuki inserted.

"hey, I thought were team Kazuki!" Ginji said.

"not at this moment, I need to get that painting back to it's rightful owner.!" Kazuki replied.

"What do you mean?" ginji asked Kazuki.

"Our client wasn't the real one who ownes that painting! He stole it too, then our opponent now, stole it at our client ….but the real owner of the painting was Kaila!" Kazuki replied.

"Kaila? Who's Kaila?" Ginji wondered.

"Kaila was the daughter of the person who painted that painting!" Kazuki answered.

"you mean the girl at the city?" himiko asked Kazuki.

"yes, you're absolutely right…… and I promised that girl that I'll get his father's obra back!" Kazuki said.

"But that doesn't count! A client is a client!" ban inserted.

"ya ban-chan is right Kazuki…..a client is still a client." Ginji said.

"count me out to that" Himiko inserted.

"fine, fight with me if you want but I promised kaila that I'll return the painting back!" Kazuki insisted.

"fight for a promise ei…." Akabane said while moving towards to Kazuki.

Kazuki changed nto a fighting postion.

"don't worry I'll let it pass now, after all it's for a girl right?" Akabane asked.

Kazuki was really surprised, it's like the climate change …akabane will pas the fight this time.

"yes……it's for a girl." Kazuki replied.

Akabane gave the painting to Kazuki, then akabane walked away from the warehouse.

Later……..

In the forest…..

"Why didn't you tell me you will leave?" kaila asked Kazuki.

"I don't want to bother your sleep and that sweet dreams of yours" Kazuki replied.

"Hmm…. Is that so?..." kaila asked with an angry voice.

Kazuki came closer to kaila, he lend something that has an rectangular shape and it is covered by a white cloth.

"A painting?" Kaila asked.

"yes, open it." Kazuki replied.

Kaila opened it. Then when she sighted the painting her tears fall without even noticing it.

"I-is this?... m-m-my fa-father's painting?." Kaila asked with a shivering voice.

Kazuki wiped the tear's of kaila then he hugged her.

'I am terribly sorry…..but I need to leave…" Kazuki said with a lonely tone.

"What?... Why? We have just began knewing each other…… you can't leave me!" Kaila shouted with tears.

"I am so sorry I didn't mean to….."

Kazuki didn't continued because while he was apologizing kaila ran and left the painting. Kazuki came after her. Kaila ran and ran not thinking where she would lead to and so does Kazuki.

"Kaila! Wait!" Kazuki shouted while running as fast as he can to catch up with kaila.

Kaila heard Kazuki calling his name, but she didn't stop, she still ran and ran as fast she can but Kazuki was really fast kaila was not alert, she was crying and crying and running and running …..then Kazuki saw that Kaila was about to fall at the broken hill……

"Kaila! Stop! You're gonna fall!" Kazuki shouted.

Kaila heard Kazuki but it was too late! She already slip out at the hill. Kazuki ran really really fast…..the he jumped at the hill ……he hugged Kaila …then the both of them fell at the hill with Kazuki protecting Kaila, kaila only had scratch while Kazuki was has an serious injury.

"….. Kazuki I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to…. Are you all right?' Kaila asked Kazuki while crying at his chest.

"I-im ……..fine…. what I ……. Worry ….about …..is ….you……" Kazuki said while trying to speak.

"Why? …why did you do all these things to me? " kaila asked.

"because …….i love you……" Kazuki replied.

Kazuki turned off his eyes. Ban, ginji, Himiko and Kaila bought him at the hospital. They were waiting at the waiting shed…then the doctor came…

"is Kazuki-kun alright?' kaila asked the doctor.

"yes, his fine …but………. His memory …………" the doctor replied.

"What about his memory?" Kaila asked with a voice so full of worry.

"he lost his memory for this week…." The doctor continued.

Kaila was really shocked ……. Kazuki met her and fall in love with her this week ….Kazuki already forgot her….. Kaila cried and cried…………………….

The next day…………

"hurry up Ginji were living now!" Ban scolded ginji.

"wait a second ban …should we tell Kazuki about Kaila?" Ginji whispered.

"You idiot! We should not! It iss better that Kazuki will not remember her …it would only confuse his mind." Ban replied.

"hey, where is Kazuki anyway?' Himiko wondered.

……and again, Kazuki heard a voice…. He followed it and it leads him at a certain place…..

At the forest……..

"what a beautiful voice you have!" Kazuki said at a lady.

The lady was surprised to saw Kazuki …that lady was actually Kaila ……..Kaila think that it will be better for Kazuki to not remembering her …it can only confuse kazuki's mind.

"hey pretty lady ….can you tell me your name?" Kazuki asked.

"My name….?" kaila replied.

"yes, you're name."

"I'm Kaila……"

"Kaila? Hey, have I met you before? It feels like I known you for some reason…….."

"forget it." After saying that Kaila looked downward.

"Oh. I am terribly sorry ….but It really feels like you're an important person in my life …." Kazuki replied.

Kaila smiled.

Later……

Kazuki, Himiko, Ban and ginji finally went back to their city ……

-to be continued-

Hehe, uhmm… this story was actually dedicated to a friend of mine, her name is Kate she wants to be paired up with Kazuki, hey just tell me if you want me to continue the story…. Thanks. 


End file.
